


Home - ASOIAF one shots

by Kiana_MOTP



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: ASOIAF one shots, ASoIaF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Multi, multifandom - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_MOTP/pseuds/Kiana_MOTP
Summary: ASOIAF/GOT one shotsIncludes multiple ships, alternative universes, alternative endings, modern au’s, au’s in different fandoms etc.Trying to post once a week but I can’t promise anything.Open to suggestionsAlso I'm trying to improve my writing so if you have any constructive criticism, I'm open to hearing it
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Home - ASOIAF one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendrya in the Supernatural Univerese  
> Where Arya is a hunter and Gendry is shown the world of monsters for the first time.

That motherfucker! Gendry thought to himself as he left the Don’s Pizzeria. Don, in Gendry’s opinion, was a down right selfish prick. He swore that the old man hated his guts for no reason as far as Gendry is aware of. He would never pay him on time, never the right amount, would blame him for any complaint whether he was in the store or not and now he’s blaming Gendry for his bike being stolen.  
It’s not like he asked 15 times if he could put his bike in the gated area where Don’s car was in between his deliveries so that no one would steal it. But everytime, Don would say no, claiming that Gendry would scratch his car. Gendry couldn’t give a shit about the scrap metal Don called a car but he let it go every time. Now that his bike’s actually been stolen, Don said that he should’ve taken more precautions and that if he doesn’t find another bike by his next shift the following night then he can kiss this job good bye.  
He fucking hated it there but what was he supposed to do when he has to pay a debt left behind his father that has already outlived his mother and will probably outlive Gendry as well.  
As he turned into a dimly lit alley, Gendry went to take a sip from his red bull can but stumbled when a cat ran in front of him causing the drink to cover his shirt.  
“Fuck!” He yelled, pegging the can down the alley. “Shit,” he said, instantly regretting it. That can of red bull was the only thing that would’ve given him energy to walk to his apartment 20 minutes away. Now it’s just him alone with the sounds of New York City at 2am.  
Gendry wondered what his life would’ve been like without his dad’s debt. He might’ve actually finished school and gone to college and then actually become a mechanic like he always wanted to. But he doesn’t have that life, and he never could.  
Gendry felt a hard pain in his shoulder. He looked up and saw a man in a leather coat and shadows covering his face walk past him. Gendry had been so caught up in his head he didn’t even notice there was another person in the alley with him.  
“Sorry,” Gendry muttered.  
A few steps further up and he heard the man call out for him. Gendry turned around to see him holding a small black rectangle thing. “I think you dropped this,” he said.  
Realisation hit him as he felt his jacket pocket and sure enough, his wallet wasn’t in there.  
Gendry felt scared then relieved all at the same time as he walked up to the guy and grabbed his wallet. “Thanks man, that’s exactly what I would’ve needed today.”  
“Rough day?” The guy asked. Being so close to him, Gendry could see past the shadows and saw a decent looking guy. He had dark hair, a little overgrown so the front pieces were just covering his eyes. He had a strong chin and a strong jawline and his eyes were a light, very pale blue. Gendry realised he looked like a modern version of young Johnny Depp.  
“Yeah,” Gendry said, looking up to meet his eyes, which he doesn’t do often considering his height. “Don’t get me started about it.”  
The guy gave Gendry a one sided smile as he breathed out a laugh. “Well,” he started, looking deep into Gendry’s eyes making him squirm a little bit. “Sorry to make it worse for you.”  
Gendry raised his eyebrow and squinted his eyes. “What do you-,”  
It all happened at once. The guy grabbed Gendry’s shoulder, threw him at one of the walls. Pain flooded Gendry’s back as he slumped to the ground. “What the fuck?” he whispered as the guy slowly walked towards him, a sick smile crawled on his face.  
Gendry tried to get up to run or fight or do something but the pain in his back exploded every time he moved. Once the guy reached Gendry, he grabbed his neck and pulled him up so they were eye level and Gendry’s toes were barely scraping the ground.  
“Hey hey hey,” Gendry said through his teeth, “I’m not into whatever shit this is.”  
The guy paid no mind to what Gendry said, the sinister smile still playing on his lips. “Now, you’re going to listen to me very carefully, you got that?” Gendry nodded, not sure of what else to do. He watched as the guy’s focus dropped to Gendry’s neck. Through the smile, Gendry could see the guy trace his teeth with his tongue.  
What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, was all Gendry could think.  
“Alright. Firstly, I’m gonna put you down. Then you’re going to run out of this alley and you’re not going to stop running until I catch you and rip out your throat.”  
“What kind of sick serial killer torture shit is this?”  
The guy’s eyes darkened as he opened his mouth. Fangs. About 50 fangs erupted from his mouth. Gendry stopped breathing. He couldn’t do anything other than look at the fangs.  
The guy slowly started to lower Gendry to the ground and once his feet were flat on the ground, he let go of his neck. He took a few steps back. Gendry watched his lips as he said, “You better go now, get a head start. I like my food with a little bit of adrenaline in it.”  
Gendry stood there, still petrified. The guy’s playful attitude dropped. His whole face erupted with rage. “Go!” He yelled. Gendry didn’t have to think then, his instincts kicked in and he was off. He ran down the alley as fast as he could. He turned right, almost slipping in the process. As soon as he turned Gendry heard the guy laugh chillingly, echoing off the walls.  
Gendry had no idea where he could go, where he could go when a non-human thing was chasing after him trying to kill him. Trying to eat him.  
Gendry turned left. Then a right. Another right. A left. A right. All the while, he could hear the guy’s feet running after him and an occasional hoot. How isn’t there anybody on the streets? He thought.  
Gendry’s been close to death more than an average person could say, and everytime he managed to get out of it’s grasp. This time, he didn’t know whether he would get out of it.  
Gendry turned left. Not too far away from him he saw a guy standing on the path. “Hey!” Gendry yelled. The guy looked up at him. “Help!”  
The figure didn’t move, he kept watching Gendry running closer and closer to him.  
Gendry reached out an arm to grab him but just as he did, the guy opened his mouth and like the first guy, fangs erupted filling his mouth.  
“FUCK!” Gendry let go instantly and kept running. He heard the guy laugh behind him before they started to chase him.  
He ran a few more blocks until he reached some abandoned buildings. He knew he fucked up. He especially knew he fucked up when he felt a hand grip the top of his jacket near his neck and the first guy that whispered in his ear, “Caught chu’,” before he threw him through a window.  
The force of the guy’s throw landed him in the center of the room, glass covering the floor, knocking Gendry out.  
When Gendry woke up, he couldn’t help but notice hype badly his skin stung. He looked at his hands and noticed the coat of blood. He furrowed his eyebrows. Beyond his hands was a girl. She couldn’t be older than 18. She sat with her knees pressed to her chest and her face hidden. Next to her was another girl about the same age. A middle aged man, a woman who looks like college is her main priority. There had to be 10 people surrounding him. What is this…  
“Good job everyone, everyone enjoyed their hunt?” A voice echoed throughout the building. It was deep and authoritative, one that sent chills running down Gendry’s spin. There were some murmurs of agreement and some chuckles. “Now the moon has set and the sun’s come up which means feeding time. Danielle, do you want to go first?”  
A girl stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in short shorts, a low v cut bodysuit, a leather jacket, fishnets and doc martens. She looked to be in her late teens. Once she stepped into the light, he could see a similar twisted grin like the guy from the alley. “I do,” she sang.  
Danielle walked towards the middle aged man. She held a hand out towards him. “Get up,” she sang again. He shook his head. “Fine.”  
The girl picked him up by the back of his neck and dragged him up. There was a mixture of gasps, cries and screams amongst the 10.  
Once the man was a little higher than Danielle, she looked to the small group, smiled and raised her mouth to his neck. Fangs popped out of her mouth and planted themselves into his neck. The room erupted with screams and laughter. Gendry’s breath hitched. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the man as his skin paled and his blood ran down Danielle’s chin.  
His body started to go limp the paler he got. Soon there was no movement in him at all. She dropped him on the ground roughly. Her eyes glazed over each of the remaining 9, her tongue licking the blood off of her lips.  
She slowly walked back into the shadows, disappearing from their sight. “James?”  
A man stepped out of the shadows next. Gendry recognised him as the second guy he ran into only from the clothes he was wearing; ripped black skinny jeans, a long black coat with a hood and boots.  
Gendry worried whether he was going to walk towards him. He got up off his stomach, ignoring the pain and leaned back, putting most of his pressure on his hands that were placed behind him. Gendry’s heart started to bump harder as the guy walked towards him, but he stopped right in front of the first girl Gendry saw who was in the same position as before. When he touched her, she flinched and whimpered, edging away from him.  
He played no games with her, grabbing a handful of her hair and dragged her so her neck was inline with his mouth. “No!” the other girl who was sitting with her yelled. “No! Becca!” The two let out a blood curdling scream. Gendry wanted to get up to help her but he was frozen.  
She slowly began to pale as James drank her dry. He let her fall once he was done, wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, stalking back into the shadows. The girl crawled on top of Becca, holding her and continued to sob.  
“Go ahead Cameron.”  
Gendry’s heart sunk.  
It was the guy in the alley and he had his eyes trained on Gendry.  
Gendry got up but the guy somehow got behind him, gripping both of his shoulders. “Tsk tsk, can’t have you running off now can we?” Gendry just just grunted in response. The guy turned Gendry around so they were facing each other. “Sorry it’s been such a shit day for you.”  
Gendry spat at him, landing it on his cheek. “Go to hell,” he whispered, glaring at him. Cameron chuckled slightly, using his shoulder to wipe the spit off.  
“I’m not going to hell but close enough.” With one hand, his grip got tighter, making Gendry squirm. He felt Cameron’s nails dig into his skin. Gendry felt his knees buckle. With the other, Cameron let go of Gendry’s other shoulder and raised his thumb to Gendry’s cheek, dragging it against his skin.  
When he took his thumb away, Gendry noticed his blood all over it. Cameron brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the blood off of it. He smiled, his eyes still glued to Gendry’s as a shiver rushed down the young boy’s spin. “Delicious,” Cameron whispered before he brought his mouth clamp around Gendry’s neck and the fangs dug into it.  
A pain shot into his neck, one that he had never felt before. He wanted to scream or say something but he couldn’t. He couldn’t.  
A shot rang out in the building followed by a piercing scream. Gendry felt Cameron’s retract and pull away from him. “Danielle!” He pushed Gendry to the floor to run towards the shadows but before he could reach them, a small figure dropped from above and cut his head clean off before they hit the ground.  
Figures start pouring out of the shadows, some attacking and others running, but Gendry couldn’t keep his eye off the small figure fighting three people, cutting their heads off then moving on. He wasn’t sure whether he was starstruck or shocked from seeing them kill Cameron.  
Gendey turned to the front doors as it was kicked open. Two figures walked in, both tall and muscular and holding guns. With every gun shot, there was a person who started screaming before they crumbled to the floor.  
The two figures walk further into the room moving from target to target, not watching to make sure their victim fell, though they did every time.  
One of them spotted Gendry and made his way towards. He started to back up but stopped, he didn’t know how to feel about these people. On one hand they’re helping Gendry and the other hostages but on the other, they’re ruthlessly killing the other people.  
The guy got closer, stepping into the light. Gentry noticed he had curly auburn hair and a strong face with plenty of scars to decorate it.  
“You,” he said, pointing at Gendry. “Help these people get out, through the front way though, you’ll be killed if you go out back. You got it?” Gendry nodded. That satisfied the guy well enough and moved on to shooting more people.  
Gendry got right to helping people, pulling them two people up. “Follow me,” he led them to the front door and said “Run.” Gendry did this for each person until the only person left was the girl still huddled over Becca’s dead body.  
“Hey hey,” Gendry said, crouching down to her. “We need to leave now.”  
“I can’t leave her.”  
“You have to.” Gendry looked up and saw the small figure fighting two people at once. She cut one’s head off but the other grabbed a hold of her before she could for us on him and threw them at one of the stone pillars. Gendry looked around for the two guys but they were dealing with other people, shooting them and killing them; they had no idea about their friend.  
Gendry watched as the short one tried to get up but fell back down and the person who threw them walked slowly, almost like he was teasing them.  
Gendry I looked around for someone else but he noticed that the person dropped their machete. Gendry looked at the girl again and said “Go now,” before he ran towards the weapon then the two. He had no idea what he was doing but he swung the machete, aiming for their neck, preparing for any resistance.  
It felt like butter, cutting through their neck. It came straight off without a fight. Gendry stood there confused for a moment as he watched the head roll of the body and both body parts crumble to the floor. Gendry was never great at environmental science and never gave a second thought about human anatomy but he was sure that the spine should’ve stopped him from cutting through…  
There was a grunt behind Gendry. He turned around, remembering the person on the floor. When he turned around they had their head facing the floor, their shoulders shook, from nerves or adrenaline, he had no clue. “Are you okay?”  
Slowly, they raised their head and Gendry realised they were a girl. His breath hitched when he saw her. She had olive skin, short and choppy straight brown hair and haunting grey eyes. She looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger.  
“Yeah, I think I’m good now… thanks.” She reached a hand up to him. He stood confused for a second staring at the hand but realised what she was doing. He put his hand out to her, letting her grab onto it and pulled her up. She was so much smaller than he expected, only just reaching his shoulders.  
A scream broke Gendry’s attention from the girl. He looked towards the direction from where it came from and saw a woman fall to the ground. He looked around him and noticed there weren’t any more of those people left, there wasn’t anyone left other than the four of them; that girl Gendry was with must’ve listened to him.  
The taller guy laughed, “Shit, that was one big nest.”  
“Gotta love New York,” the other guy said. “Vampire fucking cental.”  
Gendry took a second to look at the two. One of them, the one with the dark curly auburn hair had piercing blue eyes, so vibrant that Gendry could see them from servers feet away. He had a boyish grin, like he finished a game of soccer and won, only with blood splatters over his face and clothes.  
The other one was slightly shorter, only by an inch or two. He shared almost every feature the girl did; they had the same pin straight dark hair, grey eyes, olive skin. But unlike the boy and his grin or the girl with adventure and adrenaline in her eyes, his face was alert and cold, he could see a plan running through his mind just in case something was to happen.  
“Wait, vampires as in actual vampires?”  
The two guys looked over at Gendry, they looked like deers caught in headlights as they stumbled over the right thing to say.  
“Yes vampires as in actual vampires, they exist,” a new voice echoed throughout the building. “Sam as werewolves, demons, ghosts and so many other things that will make you crawl under your bed and hide.”  
The new guy stepped into the light where the other two were. He was taller than both of the boys with pin straight midnight hair that reached the bottom of his chin. Unlike the other two who were more muscular, this guy was more lean and athletic. He had a quirk in his smile that made him look like he was judging Gendry.  
The girl scoffed from beside him. “Oh shit up Theon. He took out the leader all by himself.”  
Theon now looked at the girl, tendon filling the air. “Ohh he killed one vamp? It’s not like the rest of us killed ten each minimum.”  
“This was the first time he’s ever experienced a monster let alone a vampire. Remind me what happened to you during your first hunt after you had training?” The smirk fell off of his face as the two boys laughed at him. Theon mumbled something and walked off as the girl smirked. Gendry looked helplessly between the remaining three people, still trying to wrap his head around that every mister in the closet and boogeyman might be real.  
“You did pretty well for someone who hasn’t fought a monster before.” Gendry was brought back to reality when he heard the boy with the auburn hair talk. “I’m Robb by the way. This here is Jon my cousin, that was Theon before and-,”  
“And I’m Arya,” the girl said.  
Gendry tried to muster a smile, growing nervous out of the blue. “Uh, I’m Gendry.” It looked like Robb was going to say something but Gendry beat him to it.  
“So this is what you guys do? Do you get paid for this? Fighting monsters and everything?”  
Jon scoffed. “Get paid to do this? That has to be the funniest joke I’ve heard. But no, we don’t get paid but this is our job. We travel America and kill the bitches.”  
“What only the four of you?”  
“No no no,” Arya answered this time. “There’s a lot of hunters around. Some like to go solo but we have about 10 of us in our little business.”  
Robb looked at Gendry from head to toe, watching how he held himself then to the vampire leader he had killed as he said, “You know, with the right training you could be an amazing hunter.”  
Without thinking, Gendry said, “Yeah.” The three’s smiles faded and all looked at him confused. It was Arya who managed to ask what he meant by ‘yeah.’  
“Yeah as in yeah I’ll get training, I’ll be a hunter like you guys,” he continued. They all looked at each other, switching between shock and confusion. “Unless I completely misread the conversation.”  
“This job, it’s hard and terrifying,” Jon started. “Not many people actually join because they want to, it’s because they’ve been forced into it. We were born into it, this is the only thing we know.  
You don’t want this life, you have a shorter life expectancy than the average person, you’re always broke, getting in trouble with the law, it’s not fun. You should stick with your normal life.”  
“My life’s not fun,” Gendry countered. “I have nothing in my ‘normal’ life. I’m about to lose my job, my mum died, I won’t amount to anything thanks to the debt my dad left for me.” He looked at each of them, he felt like he was pleading, he never pleaded, not even when Cameron was trying to kill him, but he didn’t care now.  
“Tonight was the first time I felt alive in who knows how long at this point. Saving people, killing those things… I want to be a part of this business.”  
Arya looked at him, concern written all over her face. “I don’t know…”  
“Look,” the pleading ended as Gendry looked sternly into her eyes. “If you don't take me to your group I’m going to start hunting by myself, no knowledge of weapons, weaknesses, history or training. I’ll be dead on my first hunt. So you take me with you or I’ll do that.”  
Robb walked up to them two, making them both break their eye contact. “Well if that’s the case then I suppose we have to take you in,” he looked at Arya and said, “Well stop by his place, let him grab some of his things and we’ll be off.” Arya just nodded in response.  
When they got to his apartment he kept checking the windows to make sure they were still there, scared they might just leave without him, but by the time he came back down with a bag of his clothes and necessities, they were still there.  
He hoped into the back seat where he sat before with Arya in the middle and Jon on the other side of her. Arya looked at him and said “Are you sure you want to do this?” He nodded. He was never more sure about something in his life. “Alright then, say goodbye to your life then, there’s no escaping the hunter’s life once you join.”  
Gendry didn’t say anything out loud, but in his head he said, ‘Goodbye motherfuckers.”


End file.
